From: the Black Organization
by Katara Falcon
Summary: yaoi pairings! dont like dont read. mature language. may contain deathfics, songfics, au or otherwise insanity. what can i say? it's a drabble page. i own nadda. :edit: all DC/MK drabbles nao. rated high JIK HAITUS
1. Drunk Love

**STOP~! drabble time....**  


* * *

"You hate me, don't you?"

Vodka jumped at the abrupt question, staring at Gin with wide eyes.

"Aniki?" he asked, concerned. Gin was rather obviously very drunk.

"You hate me..." he repeated, glaring through a small glass of gin at the wall

"Of course not, Aniki." Vodka soothed, refilling the cup gently with steady hands.

"You. Hate. Me. You never smile... only do exactly as i tell you......" Gin growled, drinking from the cool liquid. "You're afraid of me... the way you never... never...." he hiccuped and nearly dropped the glass. "The stupid stupid glasses...." he rambled off.

"Do you want me to take them off, Aniki?" Vodka asked softly.

"Why does no body love anymore?"

Vodka sighed. Time to cut the poor guy off.

"Everyone loves, Aniki, just some show it different." He soothed, easing the mostly empty cup from Gin and setting it down.

"I've never seen you drink before." Gin replied calmly. It threw off Vodka for a moment before the other replied "I... don't hold shots well, Aniki. I mostly just drink the soft stuff." Gin cocked his head at that, his drunk mind finding that tidbit interesting. That or he was starting to nod off.

Then the taller man sighed. "I never knew love...."

Vodka decided it was time to step in. "Really?" he asked very very softly, slowly reaching for something.

"Never... the only -hic- person I... I loved... he.... he's..." the taller man gazed off as he paused. "Not even ma or pa loved me... he I loved...." he was sleepy... "He I Loved.... Died."

"And he that loves you still..." he poised his arm, then brought the handle of the gun cracking down on Gin's skull, knocking him unconscious. "Will until the day he too." Vodka finished quietly. He smiled then, and only then. His aniki.... he'd be in trouble, yes. but he knew best.

* * *

**my first drabble series, plz dont hurt me. btw, i own nothing, this will be the only diclaimer for the entire fic. i'll let you know if it changes, yeash?**

**r&r plexplex**


	2. It's not a Diary, it's a Journal

DIARY FIC~! ;3** _Part 1_  


* * *

Vodka neatly stowed the small paperback notebook under the top left of his mattress before going to do the shopping as Aniki had asked. he wasnt aware that said man was watching his every move.**

* * *

_the first time we hugged... well, it wasn't a real hug. you were bleeding, courtesy of Sherry and the Other Silver Bullet. it was their fault, you passed out, blood loss, i caught you. your arm around my shoulders, haggard breath against my neck, pulse against my back and side..._

_i carried you to the car, drove you home to heal... all while knowing..._

_Aniki, i know you hate mush. but i have to say this. I Love you. to stand behind - BESIDE - another would be unthinkable... and..._

_i want you. i want for you to hold me close like that again... with less blood, and more MEANING. _

_and i... i know that'll never... EVER happen..._

_and I'm cool with that. Aniki. because i love you.... every aspect of you...._

**Gin made a face as he read, feeling less creeped out, more... he couldn't explain it... and he didn't like THAT at all...**

_yeah, it's me again. i retain what i said before. i love you. so very much, aniki, i do..._

_when i look at you... nowadays i feel... squeamish. my gut hurts when i speak... the doctors tell me it's stress, the job(s), the smoking and drinking... it's you. you... could never understand, aniki, just how much i need you... WANT you. the pain isn't from my body, it's my mind... or my heart. _

_Aniki... i love you... i want you... you're mine. or nobody's. nobody can have you... only me... so very much... _

_Aniki..._

**this was ... CUTE.**

**Gin DESPISED cute.**

_OK, i retract that last statement... it's ok if you choose someone else... not that you would. you don't love, i know that... but if you did... you hate possessiveness more, i know that... i cant help but love you..._

**OK, so he was nauseous now. how mushy could vodka GET?! Gin lowered the small journal, taking a few stomach-calming breathes before starting to read again.**

_i love you. i want you. i need you. nothing you can do about it. take another, i'll live. I WILL! 10 days tops, that is. snipe self in head from thirty stories up, i will. but you wont have a CHANCE, I'll MAKE you love me back. And I'll succeed too! you'll love me yet, Aniki, i swear you /THIS/._

**Gin stared at the page. Vodka? the stupid idiot figured he could make Gin, of ALL people. 'love' his stupid, fat, clumsy ass?! think again, bucko~!**

_Aniki._

_Aniki, it's... i... _

_love you..._

_more then love..._

_Aniki..._

**The rest was blank. Blank.... the rest of the book. how...**

**Gin gazed in wonder. then he smil- SMIRKED. his pen clicked into function.**

_Vodka;_

_Yur stupid. finish your fucking sentence._

_Gin_

* * *

**Vodka gaped... then he smiled softly. and he did so.**


	3. It's not a Diary, It's a Journal end

Lycrial- THX for being the first reviewer, bud. Much appreciated. 3 (your English is fine, btw) the next chappy, below, is the continence/finish. I know it's rare, but it r meh fav DC/CC pairing apart from Hakuba/kaitou and heiji/shinichi and mitsu/ai.

* * *

_Aniki, I love you. The way you ignore the fact… everything about you…__I cannot believe you're reading this… _

_Truthfully, I want you. So much. The endless pain in my gut…_

_ Ever hear of masturbation?_

_Aniki, I've TRIED that! But it doesn't… doesn't work…at all…_

_Only you… only you._

**Vodka's snores still sawed nearby… Gin looked a little perturbed. Such pickyness… but if it /MIGHT/ improve performance… **

_ Yura PRUDE._

**Vodka snorted lightly, and then rolled over in his sleep, only to be startled awake by something barring his progress.**

**Gin grunted, and fell back into his doze. Vodka stared for a moment, scared, then he lay back, smiling slightly…**

**It was enough.

* * *

**the final chap of the 'it's not a dairy it's a journal'. plz reveiw ;3


	4. The End of the Org DEATHFIC

**-WARNING DEATHDRABBLE-**

* * *

Vodka was the one to answer the boss's call, mainly because Aniki was busy with the FBI below.

"The Jig is up." the boss stated, breathing hard into the speaker. "Kill your partner and surrender."

Vodka nodded, closing the phone with finality. He... knew the day would arrive... He knew what he was going to do, and very carefuly he leveled his gun with Gin's skull, clicking off the safety audibly.

Aniki froze, slowly turning to gaze at his partner and captor.

"What the Fuck are you doing?!" he demanded, his eyes never leaving the muzzle of the gun.

"Im sorry Aniki..." Vodka whispered. "Tell Anokata I couldnt follow orders." the gun flew to a new target, and a moment later Vodka fell in a spray of crimson blood.

Gin could only stare... his eyes not leaving his partner of 14 years... even as the FBI dragged him away...

_and even then, he couldnt cry...._

* * *

**warn'd u. donna flame PLZ. **

**-NOT THE END OF THE DRABBLE SERIES-**

**R&R~! **


	5. Internet memes and popcorn

**sorry guys, about the long break. no internets for me, not more 'n an hour, and on the WRONG comp. plz forgive?**

* * *

Gin glared at Vodka, whom DARED interrupt the other while he was doing his own thing. it was the third saturday of the month- his day off-, and he had holed up in his room with snacks galore, about 15 movies and 6 bottles of gin.

"What?" he asked menicingly. Vodka squeaked, then stuttered his way through informing the other there was a lead to Sherry.

"Fine." Gin pouted. his DAY OFF! brushing the cookie off his shoulder, and removing the popcorn bag from his head, de-braiding his hair and putting his shirt back on, he paused the movie, finished his bottle of Gin, and followed Vodka down to the Garage. Sherry was going to PAY for being found today.

* * *

**LOL shoulder cookie. XD**

**R&R~! 83**


	6. Bourbon

**sorry peoples, for the lack of updates. being 'grounded' from the internet sucks.**  


* * *

The first time they met, He'd sworn to make his presence as the enemy, the rival, well known and liberally defined. from there, he could work around the other, sabotoge, ursurp his power carefully, dragging him, kicking and screaming, from the limelight. then, when he least expected it, there would be no light left, except the one at the end of the tunnel. that was his plan.

and then he wasnt there. sure, the lady was there, whom was rumored to ALWAYS be in the company of the man he was going to put out. she was... pretty... not as much as others, but still... but what struck him was the presence of the boy. 7, maybe 8, very ill with a cold. and he had NOTHING on this boy.

hence, his plan was placed on the back burner. if the man wasn't here, though he was definitely still alive, there was the boy to investigate. and investigate he what he found startled him profoundly.

The boy was The man, due to actions from an unknown organization. the boy had SURVIVED the organization. meaning that this was going to be trickier then he thought. careful deviations and schemes would need twice the plotting now, rethinking afterwords needed to become a priority.

steadily he gathered, and waited, and structured around and waited again, as the organization tried and failed some multiple times to extinguish that who was the man stuck in a boy's body. and finally, FINALLY, he came to his conclusions. and finally, he was ready for the take-out.

* * *

"About time, Bourbon." came the soft, electric voice from the shadows.

"Sorry, Boss. complications." he stated, his own voice badly muffled by the thick helmet. the rest of him was covered, head to toe, in dark leather, ideal for biking. the visor was heavily reflective, and showed none of his face.

"No excuses. what do you have for me?"

"He was hard... but it's going to take many to take him down." came the reply. "Turns out he's been dodging about Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti and Korn's ankles for 5 years, and consorting with the traitors, Sherry and Rye, as well as the FBI."

"Really? and what makes you think that he'll fall for them this time?"

"The fact that i know him like no one else knows him." came the assured response. "He wont allow those close to get hurt, or die in the trying."

"I am safe in assuming you know his 'close' affiliates?"

"Very." Bourbon hissed. he up-tilted his chin, the shadows masked his skin, but just enough reflected to show dazzlingly white teeth.

"Very well then, begin your report, and DO take the helmet off Bourbon, i wont shoot you for a while yet."

"Of course, Boss." the dark helmet slid off smoothly, a perfect fit to both his head and the crook of his arm. a leather clad hand brushed dark hair back, before relaxed, though none the less intense green eyes flared into the darkness. stretching his neck with a light pop, he began his report.

* * *

**the first person to guess who bourbon is in this fic gets a cookie! R&R plz!**


	7. Vermouth's Antics

**Hey from college! nothing big**  


* * *

If there was one thing in the world that Vermouth TRULY enjoyed, it was picking on her co-workers. And, of course, her co-workers all wielded guns of varying lethality, hence increasing the fun-factor by exponential amounts. However, her favorite was Gin, as he had no buttons to push, mainly because he was just one big button with one big gun and one hell of an aim.

Hence, she abused her position as the Boss's favorite to no end.

* * *

Gin glared as he considered the repercussions of blowing her brains out. On ONE hand, he'd get his cigarettes back from the cooze. On the other… he didn't relish the idea of Anokata's bad-side one bit. Then again, desperation made a man do things, on the other, he should REALLY consider quitting. It was TERRIBLE for his health. Then again, so was dying at the hands of Anokata. Another reason just to WALK AWAY. Then again, it was against his morals to let someone whom annoyed him this much have the pleasure of life…

Decisions are hard for a man in need of nicotine. He is more likely to make a poor choice. However, Gin was smart. Grumbling to himself, he fisted his hands in his pockets, and then turned to walk away. Vermouth gaped openly. Then was crushed to the floor as Vodka came in at a run.

Broken leg? Not fatal. Crushed ribcage… she would be fine. The tall, skinny assassin nodded light thanks as Vodka trotted up beside him, and handed the treasured cigarettes to his Aniki.

And quietly, Vermouth plotted revenge.

* * *

**r&r if yeah can~! 83**


End file.
